


Bloody Hands

by elivan



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Assisted Suicide, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 14:58:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5252537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elivan/pseuds/elivan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The Score won't let me live no matter what I do, but that doesn't mean I have to let it kill me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloody Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fonsheep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fonsheep/gifts).



Ion leans his head back against the pillow, his eyes focused on the ceiling as Van closes the curtains. He watches as the ray of sunlight on the ceiling narrows and narrows, until it's consumed entirely by darkness.

An overwrought image, but he _is_ on his deathbed. Surely he's entitled to an metaphor or two, and the thought of his life disappearing in one slow motion brings out a dark chuckle from him.

It also gives him an idea.

Ion listens to Van's heavy footsteps as the older man begins to leave, waiting until he's hears the creak of the door before calling out to him.

"Van. I want you to do one last thing for me."

The creak of the door stops, and Ion hears a rustle of heavy cloth and more solid footsteps as Van undoubtedly turns back to him. "Of course, Ion. What is it?"

"Close the door first."

There's a long moment of hesitation, but before Ion can repeat himself, there's a thud as the door is closed and a click as the lock is turned.

Ion smiles. It's good that Van was the one he came to trust. The man always indulges his spontaneous whims, and Van would not choose to start questioning those whims when Ion's on his deathbed.

"Good. Come closer, so I don't have to shout it."

Van says nothing but Ion can hear his footsteps getting closer, and soon Van enters his field of vision, leaning over him. Ion can see how the older man's brow is furrowed ever so slightly, as though he hasn't quite figured out what all of this is leading to...And still, he does not question his Fonmaster.

"Thank you..." Ion smiles up at Van, trying his best to look as deceptively innocent as he can in his final moments. Then he drops his voice to just barely above a whisper; "I've decided. The Score won't let me live no matter what I do, but that doesn't mean I have to let it kill me."

Van's eyes widen, if only slightly, clearly understanding exactly what Ion means. Ion lets the silence hang, continuing to smile up at Van until the older man speaks.

"As you wish, Ion. Did you..." Van trails off, placing a thumb over his beard as though in thought. The man was always so careful with his words, yet he rarely struggled with them. Seeing Van struggle now gave Ion a small thrill. "...Did you have a _preference_ on the form of death?"

Ion hums low, under his breath, pretending to think. "I honestly didn't think through that far but...Remember how you made me get my hands dirty?" He waits for Van to nod in affirmative, strangely stiff for him. Van clearly already knows what he'll say next. "I think it's time you got your hands dirty for me."

Van frowns deeply, his hand moving to rest on the hilt of his sword. "You want your blood to be spilled."

"Of course," Ion says, sounding more chipper than he meant to be. But who can blame him now he's so close to the end? "If I have to die and leave this room, and this bed, to my replica, then I at least want to leave something behind, you know? A few dark brown stains here and there...When you clean up, remember to leave behind just enough to make him wonder."

Van hesitates a moment, then deeply bows his head. "As you wish, Ion." Then he draws his sword and in a single swift motion, places the point over Ion's heart. Ion smiles and reaches to wrap a hand around the blade. He has no strength left to drive the blade himself or even hold it steady, but it _feels_ like strength enough to simply grasp the blade that will kill him.

Ion keeps his eyes on Van's face, noting how unusually tense the man is. Then Van finally looks back and for a moment they simply watch each other. Ion continues to smile -- not daring to stop, not when the time for this end so close. Not when he can transform his prophesied final moment into an act of defiance.

After that long moment, the tension seems to disappear from Van's face, and the man finally drives the blade down.

And then in a blood-filled choking gasp, Ion sees nothing but a bright burst of light and pain.

And then that too is swallowed up by nothing but a peaceful darkness.


End file.
